Nana and Levi's Cats
Since Nana Amaterasu and Levi Tremblay have so many cats, there is a page dedicated to all their cats and their names. Cats * Chiefer "Chief" Southerland - A grey and white male cat who is very bossy. He is the twin brother of Geisha. * Geisha - A female calico cat with symmetrical orange cheeks. She is dense but sweet, and the twin sister of Chief. * Ser Pounce a Lot - A male orange tabby. He is very silly and dense, and heavily enjoys snuggles. * Kenobi - A male white cat with blue eyes. He is very grouchy yet cuddly. * Cold Fire Independence - A female tortoiseshell. She is very grouchy and independent, but still likes naps with her owners. * Mixie - A female black cat. She is named after Rin, and acts very independent and likes to be separate from the other cats. * Cinnamon - A female brown tabby. She is very aggressive, but loves pets from people she likes. * Buttercup - A cream female cat. She is very sleepy and dense, and usually sleeps in the kitchen. She is from the same litter as Butterscotch. * Puffball - An extremely fluffy female white cat. She is very picky about her appearance, and likes to be alone. She is from the same litter as Fluffball. * Fluffball - An extremely fluffy male white cat. He is very laid back and a loner, and likes to walk in on people in the restroom. He is from the same litter as Puffball. * Whiskerz - A brown male tabby with very long whiskers. He is very cuddly and loves people, and tends to tear up toilet paper. * Sugar Lump - A white female cat. She usually hides from people and naps most of the time, but doesn't mind people. * HomuHomu - A black female cat. She is very protective of cats she loves and isolates herself often. * Tsuntsun - A cream female cat. She is very aggressive with the other cats and tends to be alone, but is most of this is from abuse from her past owner. She is from the same litter as Edgel0rd. * Sunshine - A cream male cat. He is very sweet and cuddly, and loves to sit on the T.V. * Edgel0rd - A black male cat. He is very isolated and happens to pay attention to the T.V. when something "emo" comes on. This may be because of abuse from his past owner. He is from the same litter as Tsuntsun. * Narwhal - A grey male cat. He is very goofy and dense, but loves attention from his owners. * Glimmer - A fluffy female cream cat. She is very sweet but is picky about her appearance as well as other's. * Clove - A dark brown female cat. She is very greedy and likes to steal from other cats. * Foxface - An orange, fluffy female cat. She is very sneaky, and likes to hide from other cats. * Minnie - A black female cat. She is very friendly to the other cats, but somewhat dumb. * Butterscotch - A cream male cat. He is very hyper and loves to eat. He is from the same litter as Buttercup. * Bubbles - A grey female cat. She is very aggressive and likes to bully the other cats. * Prissie - A smol female white cat. She is very picky about her appearance and a big loner. * Blossom - A large cream female cat. She is very friendly and smart, although lazy. * Mew - A smol grey female kitten. She is very shy and dependent on her owners. Sometimes Levi sneaks her to school. * Nugget - A brown male tabby cat. He is a huge glutton, and is willing to steal food from anyone. * Bluu - A light brown cat with a light blue collar. He loves to snuggle with his owners and sleep with the other cats. * Pikie - A cream coloured female cat. She is very stern yet snuggly. She may be named afterHikari Kaminari. * Toriel - An old female white cat. She is very protective and likes to groom the other cats. She is the mother of Asriel, Chara, Frisk, and Flowey. * Asgore - An old fluffy male cat. He is a big pushover with the other cats, but likes to groom them nonetheless. He is the father of Asriel, Chara, Frisk, and Flowey. * Papy - A large dark brown male cat. He is very hyper and loves to play with his food or with anything really. He is from the same litter as Sans. * Sans - A small dark brown male cat. He is very laid back and likes to nap with his owners and Papy. Papy is also from the same litter as him. * Undyne - A bright ginger female cat. She is very hyper and loves to play with other cats, especially Alphys. * Alphys - A cream female cat. She is very shy and likes to play with little puzzle toys or with Undyne. She is the mother of Mettaton. * Mettaton - A fluffy and soft black male cat. He loves playing with the other cats, and loves attention from his owners. He is the son of Alphys. * Asriel - A smol fluffy white cat. He is very shy and loves being around his parents, Toriel and Asgore. His siblings are Chara, Frisk, and Flowey. * Flowey - A cream male cat with thin fur. He is very aggressive and picks on the other cats often. He is also the son of Toriel and Asgore, and the sibling of Chara, Frisk, and Asriel. * Chara - A soft cat with light brown fur. They are the most aggressive cat in the house, and they feel no remorse for anything they hurt. They are the child of Toriel and Asgore, and the sibling of Frisk, Asriel, and Flowey. * Frisk - A soft cat with light brown fur.They has speech problems, and can't meow. They are very caring to every cat no matter what, and like to play around with the other cats as well. They are the sibling of Chara, Flowey, and Asriel. * Hulk Hogan - A blond male cat that is a beefcake. It constantly tackles other cats, and wears a bandanna. Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Lists